


[Podfic] Galactic Drift

by M_Samro



Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic Bruce Banner, Asexual Bruce Banner, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unresolved Emotional Tension, but they're very happy together, lots of astronomy metaphors because SCIENCE, no infidelity, one-sided Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, seriously Steve and Tony are solid, they just have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro
Summary: [Length: 30:19]Podfic of my own (very first) fic, because it’s nice to have more stuff out there about how relationships can be messy but still happy.Summary:Tony and Steve love each other, hot and fierce and combustible, like a newborn star. But that doesn’t mean they’ve never loved anyone else.AKA Unresolved Feelings Don’t Need To Ruin Everything If You Communicate, Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: M_Samro's Stony Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936735
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Galactic Drift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin_tCJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Galactic Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058404) by [M_Samro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Samro/pseuds/M_Samro). 



> You can see more notes about this on the fic’s original post, but suffice it to say it’s a mush of timelines mostly diverting from canon after the first Avengers movie, and Civil War does not exist because boooooooooo. 
> 
> I'm gifting this to Robin_tCJ because she's been so supportive of my podficcing - I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments, kudos, and emoji smashes are always appreciated <3

**[Podfic] Galactic Drift by M_Samro**

Length: 30:19

Streaming:

MP3 download via Mediafire [ here.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3eljs05v0l9uwct/Galactic+Drift+%5BPodfic%5D.mp3/file)

Music is “Morning Mood” by Edvard Grieg, taken, clipped, modified, and rearranged from [ this version](http://www.orangefreesounds.com/edvard-grieg-morning-mood/) on orangefreesounds.com, because did you know that there is so much classical music in the public domain? If Geico can use it in that commercial I saw the other day, then I certainly don’t feel self-aggrandizing to use this beautiful srs bsns music in my podfic :D

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really cool to podfic something I wrote, because this way I get the chance to try to transmit it exactly the way I hear it in my head, with all the inflections that are impossible to get across in just text, and for the most part, I’m really proud of how well I was able to do that. It’s REALLY HARD to get something out of your head and into the world without ruining it, y’all.
> 
> Thank you to starksnack and eldabe for cheer-listening!


End file.
